Falling Flowers or Ancient Hstory
by nevertold
Summary: Story that takes long before events of DBS. Introducing 22 universes instead of 18, Makaioshins, etc... Long before Old Kai came into existence powerful empire existed. Both Kais and their evil counterparts Makais are deeply concerned that empire may one day attack them... Rated T Please review so I can go with my story, I need to know if people like it.
1. Chapter 1

# I may or may not finish this story.

# " " Is thoughts of character

# This is Dragon Ball Z/Super fanfiction.

# Story happens way before events of DBS and even DB. It happens when 22 universes, not 18 existed. About 25-30 million years before Old Kai even came to existence. Let it begin.

# **Chapter 1 – Prologue.**

U21 planet of Makaioshins. The Makais are talking about expanding empire ruled by Claus.

The Kais are fouls, he is already ruling 30 thousand time lines ! He and his empire are threat to us! One of Makais said.

Xerus, can you shut your mouth once? We all know Claus is a threat, but we can't panic yet. If the Kais won't do any action regardless in one month, we will step in. Older Makai says.

Of course my master, sorry for being not respectful for you sir.

Bring me Sabrina, she needs to continue her training. Perhaps not like you fouls she is destined to take my place.

Master, we can't find Sabrina, she is not in the planet. We looked for her, but she is no where to be found.

I can bet 100% that she is in this planet, she is good at hiding. Find her at once!

….

There was a dark lake in the planet of Makais. A lake, where demon child are born, in U7 Dabura will be born out of this lake. Some of the demons are strong, another weak. The weakest ones are servants and send to human planets, others are trained by low level Makais or apprentice Makais. Near that lake was sitting young female Makais apprentice Sabrina. Sabrina have a long silver shining hair, and deep like ocean blue eyes. She is tall and well built. From far away it looks that she touches unborn demon souls with her hand. The small demons that were born just yesterday are dancing around her.

Sabrina, The Great Master is looking for you, he wants you to finish your training.

Master Ray, could you tell him that I am looking after demon children? She says with very soft voice.

Sabrina, it's demand from the Great Master! You can't say no.

I am not saying no, in fact he himself demanded that I look after those cute little demons. I will be free tomorrow, can I ask you for help?

Spell it out.

Since, there will be no one to watch them, can you do this for me?

Urrgh, fine. Tomorrow morning, you will be in capital, do you understand?

As you wish master Ray.

"Those stupid children, I can't believe I agreed with her."

…..

Emperor Claus, we have found a traitor.

Bring the bastard here now.

The solders with a force brings the traitor to the empire.

I heard, you were informing about out secrets to Kais in various time lines. Care to explain?

It's.. it is not what you think, you got the wrong person.

Oh really? I see you have beautiful wife, it would be a bad thing, if those guys will get hold of her, they are hungry.

Claus shows to a group of people in caves. Those are one of the most brutal solders he has, some say they are not even humans, but half animal and half human hybrids. One of the hybrids has head of the dog, but his mouth is humanoid, he twists his tongue. Fresh meat, master I want fresh meat. Other's besides cannibals where shouting about sexual pleasure they want. The man became afraid.

I am so sorry, please don't hurt my wife, I will tell you everything.

Good, tell everything you know.

I am just a simple informer, but there is a bigger fishes, I am just taking orders that I thought it came directly from The Room of Gatherings. It happened year ago when a man who call himself Detrix a captain of 27 division came into me and asked if I could become his ally. He said that it's important for the empire and that he's boss will be grateful for me.

What he wanted you to do for him and his boss?

He asked me, if I can spread the false information to the enemies, so it would be easier to attack them. I am so sorry, I should have know he is lying. Please have mercy!

The Emperor Claus was looking at the bastard traitor. "If what he is saying is true, he's dead won't prevent for information spreading to the enemies hands. I need to investigate this matter."

Alright, you are now free to go, but if you will do something stupid again, you will meet the consequences.

Thank you so much the great emperor. He says kissing his legs.

Dismissed!

…

Oh you bad boy. Women says laughing.

I am, I am. Your husband can return in any minute, are you plan on telling him about us?

Oh please that foul is probably already dead, he will do anything to me. I never loved him, he was just a toy. Now let's continue.

*Door opens.

I am home Sarah, the emperor sparred me. He says happily. But no answer has been given back.

"So she's away, I am exhausted."

The man slowly climbs the chairs and hears the moaning sound. He opens room doors and sees his wife naked with another man, that man is Detrix.

Sarah, how could you? He says angry.

They stops for a second and Detrix looks at her husband. So you are alive?

How could you, not only you lied to me, but also you fuck my wife!

Sarah looks at him and laughs. Gabriel, you are such a naive man, I never loved you, you where just a toy. Now Detrix can you take care of him?

As you wish babe, he says standing and dressing his clothes. He turns towards Gabriel.

I will defend myself. Gabriel shouts, but Detrix was to fast for him, he punched him into the guts. Gabriel spew out his own blood from the mouth. You heard the lady, she does not want to see you. Gabriel tries to attack with his arms, but Detrix quickly brakes both of them and laughs at him. He continues beating him like a punching bag and trows him away bloody. Now if I see your face again, you will die.

Kill him now Detrix, kill that foul.

He won't survive this, he's already done.

Bye bye Darling. Gabriel's cheating wife says with a sarcasm.

Gabriel slowly turns away direction from his home and drags himself far away from his home as much as his strength allows, few minute latter he loses his conciseness.

It is dark now, a night time.

Do you need help? Voice of a women says.

Gabriel slowly opens his eyes and sees very beautiful women.

Is this a heaven? He asks slowly

Women laughs a little. Of course not, you are not dead. I am here to help you..

At the same time in planet of Makaioshins.

Great Master, I am here as you wished me. Sabrina says.


	2. Chapter 2

**#Chapter 2 – Investigation.**

Two weaks after the events from the first chapter the emperor Claus investigated who is behind conspiracy to destroy him.

Alex, did you found that man or not?

No, sir, we could not find him. We have founded that his wife was cheating with Detrix that's it.

Why the fuck you say this only know to me, bring them to me, in case they won't go, use the force! Claus shouts at Alex.

Yes Sir, I will do you bidding.

Dismissed! Emperor Claus shouts sitting in his office in deep thought who could be the betrayal to his beloved empire. "The room of Gatherings, it must be one of the generals, those bastards needs to be replaced all of them!"

Meanwhile in planet Saurus. Alex and few solders stood behind house doors. Open the door Alex says.

Who are you and why I should open doors for you? Maybe you are bad guy that want to kidnap me. A voice of drunk women answers to his please.

The Emperor wishes to see you. Alex said calmly.

Go away, you heard the lady. Drunk man shouted.

Alex looked at the solders giving them command to use the force.

What do you want from us? Don't you see we are having great time, perhaps you want to join us for a drink, sorry no girls are besides her and she's mine.

You fucking prick, do you even know who I am?

I don't care, leave me alone.

You should be thankful that Emperor gave order not to kill you drunk shit!

Solders watter now and spill it to that foul so he can see me clearly!

Solders did as their commander said.

Alex the left hand? Detrix said with trembling voice.

That's right you prick, now put your clothes the emperor is waiting. The women is to! You have 5 minutes at the most!

Both Detrix and his lover Sarah quickly put their clothes on.

We have them. Alex informs the emperor.

Good, bring them to me! Claus answers.

Why would Emperor wishes to see us? Women asks.

Alex and his solders are silent. You will see, he says.

We arrived Emperor Claus.

So you two, can you tell me something?

What do you mean?

I am the one with questions! Tell Detrix, who is behind the conspiracy of this informer? Also, I want to know where is informer! I am not very patient today.

I don't know I never meet the guy who gave me the orders, he said he is from room of gatherings.

Perhaps you could recognize the voice?

No, I am sorry voice was changed with the computer. He told it's necessary for the empire. I thought I will be helpful.

How interesting, now where is the informer.

I don't know, I really do not know. We thought he is already dead.

Don't you dare to lie to me scumbag! I know he returned to home, what happened to him. Tell me now or else.

Detrix started to shake, his hands where shaking and he is starting to sweat. After he returned, he found out about us, I have beaten him.

Fucking idiot, did you have ever read The Military Codex. I know that informer who's name is Gabriel was a citizen of the empire. Do you know what it means?

No sir, I do not.

In military codex sentence. Any military person, no matter of the rank has no right to do any harm to the citizens of The Empire without direct orders from the Emperor. I will ask you this. Did I directly ordered to beat the informer and how bad did you have beaten him?

I am so sorry, this is my fault, I have told him to beat him.

Who the fuck you are to give orders to my solders? Now where is your former husband?

I don't know, he was beaten very bad, there is no way he could have survived. He was moving very slowly from home direction. Next hour we tried to check where he is and hide his body, however we could not find him. He was gone.

"Could it be?" As for former captain of 27 division, your sentence is dead. Emperor said.

No wait, this is everything I know about this, please don't kill me. I can be useful.

I don't want to see your face, you have broken many things being military man. Now Alex bring the hybrids, it will be for that women.

As you wish my emperor. He said calmly.

Claus looked at Detrix. He gave signals to poison him and feed to the dogs. Emperor's guardians poisoned him and started carry his body to the cell with a demonic dogs. Dogs where not like normal dogs, they have shining skulls their tongues are about length of a meter.

Guardians picked up his body and throw him to the cell with hungry dogs. Dogs started cutting his skin, the pain did wake him up, but he was paralyzed he saw those dogs that where eating his legs. One dog managed to tear of his left leg. Aaaaaaaaa shouted in pain Detrix. In next two minutes dogs completely teared off his body parts and started to eat what was left, leaving no trace someone was here…

Fresh women meat, we like it emperor.

Have fun with her. He says laughing and leaves.

Women shouts no, no, but it's to late for her. The demon like hybrids used her body for their sexual pleasure and as a meat. Few hours after, she was no longer alive.

Unknown location, unknown planet.

Rise up my new solder. Voice said.

The solder rises up. His eyes are crimson red color. His hair is white.

How do you feel my solder?

The solder looks at his arms and body, he feels power flowing in his veins.

I feel perfect, no I feel amazing.

Good, very good. Women says softly. I have order for you Gabriel.

I am listening.

This is very important, you have make sure no one sees you doing your mission, this is top secret. There is a west Kai traveling outside Kaioshin's planet, he will be alone with two young students.

What I have to do, my Lady?

Kill them, make sure they are dead and no one sees you. If you do that, I will give you even more power.

Gabriel gives evil smile. Your orders will be done.

/

Chapter 2 is done, Gabriel became solder? Who is giving orders to kill west Kai and two young Kai students? Next time on Dragon Ball Falling Flowers: The news about west Kai being killed with two young students reaches the planet of Makais. The Great Master of Makais almost finished training young female Makai apprentice. Find more in Chapter 3 – The Great Master of Makais confronts the Emperor Claus.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 – The Great Master of Makais confronts the Emperor Claus**.

Planet of Makaioshins. The temple of Great Master.

Sir, Kaioshin is waiting for you.

Kaioshin? What business he has?

He did not told, but he told is rather important.

The Grand Makaioshin opens his eyes. Alright take me to him.

I never thought that I will have visit from Grand Kaio. What business you got here?

Yesterday west Kaioshin with two young Kaioshin apprentices where killed.

This makes Lord Makai very shocked. West Kaioshin killed? Did Claus attacked Kaioshin realm?

No, the Kaioshin was alone from the planet with two apprentices, we don't know who killed them.

Huh, it's not our job, he was yours responsibility. I always told that we need to stop his empire from further expansion.

Shut up Dali! Lord Makai shouts.

I am sorry.

Why would you inform me about this?

There is another news, this is regards your realm.

What about my realm?

There is a rumors about special forces in Claus Empire. Rumors that there is a secret army, an army of demonic beings.

They are probably low level demons, since Claus has so much power I no wonder why they joined his army.

Oh no it is not low level demons, there was proved that he has low level demons in his army if you don't recall. The newest rumor tells that those demons are at least mid level. Care to explain?

Why would I the Lord Makaioshin would help mortal? I myself can confront Claus about this. This rumor is total nonsense.

There is one more thing. Some suggest that Claus is not the ruler of the empire, but there is someone else.

I told you, I have nothing to do with his empire, nor other Makais.

Month almost passed Great master, so you can go confront him.

I don't need your remind Sabrina! Did you finished your training?

Of course, I did. Can I rest for few days?

Lord Makai looked at her. Sure.

Kaioshin leaves the planet.

Lord Makaioshin decided to give his time for meditation, he clearly needs to clear his mind before confronting the emperor.

"What a total nonsense, mid level demons in mortals army. Claus is strong, but he is not capable of controlling mid level demon, unless he himself is a higher level demon or magician. _Note: Bibidi was not born yet._

Either way it's impossible. If so, maybe rumors about him not being actual ruler of the empire is not so blind as it seems. There is no way it's someone from my Makaioshin realm. All of Makaioshins including Sabrina did not leaved the planet. In case of communication and telepathy it could be easily traced back. Could it be that another universe Makaioshin from another universe is involved? Why would someone from them would do such a thing?"

Sabrina!

What I could I do for you Lord Makaioshin?

Since I will be meditating, I want you to travel to Kaioshin realm.

For what purpose?

Protection, those fouls where killed by humans or maybe even one mare human being. Even if they are capable humans, our knowledge can make it different.

Why would you want me to protect those Kaioshins? One of them insulted you.  
Watch your mouth Sabrina! Lord Makioshin shouts very angry. I had enough of this! It's my decision, now leave. You will return week after.

The mission is accomplished my Lady. Kaioshin is dead with his pupils.

Yeah, I heard this amazing news. Ha ha ha ha ha. It's only the beginning, I promised you more power right? At this time you have enough power. Do you remember Detrix?

The solder's face expression changed. He started snarling like a dog.

Don't worry, both him and your cheating wife got dead sentence. Captain position of 27 division if now free, I will make sure the Emperor would give the post to you, he will not know who you are. "He will surely not."

Emperor have you heard the rumors?

I heard about Kaioshin being killed along with those students.

Kaioshins and Makaioshins thinks you gave orders to kill Kaioshins.

Why would I give those orders, if I want to attack them I would do without sending secret solders.

The new captain for 27 division has arrived.

Good, bring him here, I don't want another idiot like Detrix being a captain.

The emperor wishes to see you..

My name is Paul. New captain answers with a smile.

Can you remind who recommended you?

It was 64 Division Colonel Adam.

Follow me. Guardian man of Emperor Claus said.

Now he former Gabriel is standing in front of Emperor for the second time, but this time the Emperor does not want to kill him.

Congratulations Paul, I got your military records and Adam's recommendation. It's quite impressive for young solder like you.

Thank you my Emperor. I will do anything to be useful in my new position.

I don't want to change your mood, but I will ask you this. Have you ever read Military Codex?

I have read once. Gabriel lies.

Good, still I will give you this codex, so you can reread it while being transported to 27 division. I had enough fools breaking the codex, last captain did not even read fucking book.

I understand. He said calmly holding Military Codex book.

You are free to leave.

"This is it, thank you so much for giving me power, now no one would know who I am thanks to you Lady."

I saw that Emperor gave a book.

"Yes, it's military codex"

Oh that book, (little laugh) burn it. This book will become useless quite soon, I will make sure that in mean time you won't find yourself in Emperor's rage.

Gabriel smashed book to the ground and using his eyes he started to burn it. If someone was near him, they could see those evil eyes looking at the fire.

Lord Makaioshin have you arrived at capital?

Of course, I am already here. Those military persons are looking at me, like they could do anything to me.

I am sorry, I am new here. I traveled from very long distance. Could you please show me direction to Emperor's palace? I would be thankful to you.

Hey who do you think you are one of the solders shouts.

Lord Makai turns his head to him. He uses dark magic to levitate everyone else around him. Foolish mortals, I could easily smash your beloved capital. I don't think your beloved Emperor would be happy to see his city ruined. NOW! He shouts with demonic voice. Tell where the palace is!

The Emperor is not in his palace.

And you are?

Alex – the Left hand of the emperor and what about you?

Lord Makaioshin.

Alex starts little trembling. Emperor can you talk? This is serious.

What do you want Alex?

Lord Makaioshin has arrived.

What? Shit, tell him I will arrive in two hours. He can wait in my palace.

Emperor informed me, you can see him in two hours. Follow me, I will lead you.

Lord Makaioshin smiles. Now this is what I like to hear from mortals like you, your emperor have lot of explanation to do.

Emperor Claus, Lord Makaioshin is waiting for you. One of the guardians says as Claus opens the doors.

It is honor to have a visit from you Lord Makaioshin.

I kinda like your palace, you probably know why I am here?

Perhaps. I assume you are because of the rumors that Kaioshin and his students where killed.

The rumors are true, Grand Kaioshin has informed me. This is not the only reason I am here. I heard there is a mid level demons in your army. Care to explain?

Mid level demon's? No sir, some of the generals are hybrids of humans and mid level demon's, but there is no mid level demon in my army.

How interesting, you know that Kaioshins and Makaioshins are suspicious that you ordered to kill the Kaioshins?

If I had a plan's to attack one of your realms, I would do it directly without any sneaky way that could suspect me. Besides there is more important thing to me to do now.

Tell me about this.

Three and a half weeks ago, my solders captured informer. He was leaking information to my enemies and Kaioshins. He told that he got orders from former captain of 27 division Detrix, but he is not behind this. That someone from Room of Gatherings gave Detrix orders, like it was approved by me.

You said former captain, I believe he is no longer alive. What happened to the informer?

I decided that I would set informer free. As I know, he found out that his wife was cheating with Detrix. I executed both Detrix and the informer's wife for breaking many laws in Military Codex. They have told me that they have beaten informer to dead, but when they checked for him to hide his body from other's he was nowhere to be found. The informers location is unknown to me. I can't tell you if he is alive or not.

So your citizen has disappeared without any trace or was he solder?

He was citizen, I am investigating who from the General's is a traitor to my empire. Like I said I did not gave anyone orders to kill Kaioshin and two students. Is there something more?

No, but remember I will keep close eyes on your empire.

I understand sir. Claus says with a respect in his voice.

Sandra has returned from Kaioshin planet. She informed that she does not senses danger and that Kaioshins themselves understand that they should be careful of Claus Empire.

It wasn't the Claus orders. I have talked with him. Can you get information about the member's of The Room of Gatherings. I am not sure, but he claims there must be a traitor. I want you to investigate all the General's.

What about rumors that mid level demon's are in his army?

This is false, however some of the generals are hybrids between such demons and humans. Find their connections also.

/

 _Chapter 3 end._

 _Next on Dragon Ball Falling Flowers: Both Makaioshin and Claus investigation of the members of The Room of Gatherings started. No one ever thought that it could lead them to this discovery. Find more on Chapter 4 – Unknown planet discovered!_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 – Unknown planet discovered!**

We have information about two member's of Claus Room of Gatherings. First member is General Dan – his mother is of human descend. His father – mid level demon from west side lower realm.

Is the generals father is still alive?

As for his father, he is alive sir.

Do you have anything important to tell or not?

Yes sir, we have investigated second person.

What this second person could make more intriguing than the General?

Second person is education and military prime minister. He's job is to create education system where strongest of kids would join the Emperor's army.

So he is everyday propagandist. I don't care that he brainwashes the children. It does not make him more interesting than the General.

No, but his father is high level demon, in fact his father is East Makai (lower level Makaioshin) what it makes more interesting his father is not alive at this moment. His younger west brother is acting as both west and east Makai.

Lord Makaioshin had a big time to summary new information.

How fucking long he is not alive!? Why I always the last one who gets the fucking news? High level demon's offspring in mortals empire!

Sir don't you remember? I recall you saying that he was already Makai when you yourself where a student.

Sorry, I totally forgot that I did attended his funeral. If I recall correctly he died because his magic abilities got weaker.

That's right.

I never though that someone from mortals could be his own son.

Meanwhile the Claus is doing the same thing with investigation.

Alex – please find General Dan and bring him to me.

May I leave sir?

Of course, but be quickly. I don't have so much time.

Military persona military persona General Dan can you hear me?

This is General Dan it's about time you hear our signals!

What signals? There where and are no signals!

We have sent you a signals for over a month! I don't know why, but you can call me, but I can't call you.

Where the fuck you are General, do you know what's happening?

I don't even know how I got in this strange and dark planet. No, I remember that we got little lost and our fuel tank was almost empty, for our luck the Fuel Station was quite near and reachable with our reserves. We happily brought the new fuel tank and left the planet. As we headed directly towards capital we found that it's not so usual as it seems.

What was unusual General Dan?

Our ship and other devices showed that it's location of the capital. We thought it broken. Engineers did not found any error in radar system. Suddenly our ship began moving without my command and here I am here in this unknown planet.

Is there someone else besides you and your man?

There are unknown to me solders from our empire as their uniforms are General uniforms from Claus ruled empire. The Traditional General uniform, however no one of them I have ever seen. What it made more frighting that one of those supposed General's said he once seen my father, he was young looking man. About 25 years old. They are all quite young, eldest looks about 55. Most of them are 25-35 years old! I asked him who they are. He told that he is Mid Level Demon like my father and that they are not happy seeing me. There is also lot's of more demon's in this planet. They are also humans used as the test subjects or converted to demon's using some kind of magic. I don't know who is responsible for ruling this planet, but I am sure it's not Emperor Claus. I don't know if I will get away from here alive. What's happening with the Empire?

Ah, there are lot of shit going on. Do you know someone who from Room of Gatherings could be possible traitor?

What? How did you get this idea at the first place?

Long story short, we have captured informer who was citizen not even a solder. He told that he got orders from now former captain of 27 division, but that he himself got those orders from someone of Room of gatherings. The former captain has himself did confirmed that someone from Room of Gatherings contacted him with voice changer and gave orders to him. What it makes even more intriguing is that the informer went missing day after Emperor had told him to go. Few days ago we also had a surprising guest. It was Lord Makioshin.

Lord Makaioshin? What kind of winds made him visit the Empire?

There is also another thing. West Kaioshin with two Kaioshin apprentices has been murdered. Both Lord Makaioshin and Emperor Claus had little conversation few days ago. Kaioshins where killed more than a week ago now. They both are investigating all the General's and member's of Room of Gatherings. Some of the General's are suspended from their posts. Two Colonels have been found breaking the Codex. They are no longer alive. The shit is going on, the Emperor is mad.

Listen Alex, they are coming. I will try to send my coordinates one more time. No it's perhaps not useful. Shit maybe my father would know how to get to this unknown planet or no. They are coming! Try to contact Lord Makaioshin perhaps he will know how to reach this dam planet..

General! General! Can you hear me?

No answer has been given back.

Shit! Alex the left hand shouts. "I need quickly inform the Emperor."

What is it Alex? I told to bring General Dan here!

Emperor there is something serious going on. I have contacted General Dan, but he can't be here since he himself does not know how to get away from where he is.

What? Is he drunk or something?

No, he was not drunk. I am not making this up Emperor. Here is the record from our conversation.

For about 10 minutes they have listen the record from conversation.

Contact Lord Makaioshin now!

Lord Makaioshin the Emperor Claus wishes to speak to you.

What does he wants?

I don't know, he told that this is very important news.

Let him in.

The Lord of Makaioshins of U21 is waiting for the emperor.

Welcome to my realm emperor Claus.

Thank you sir, I heard you are also investigating members of the Room.

I am. I heard you have interesting information to share.

I do, this is not good news for both of us I think. It's about location of General Dan, I suppose you know who I am talking about.

I do know that his father is mid demon. So where is your general?

About two hours ago, I gave Alex orders to bring the General to me, however he returned alone. My General for the whole month has been in unknown planet, he does not even knows how he got there. I believe it must one of demon realm planets.

Do you think, I or any other Makaioshins would not notice this? What makes you believe that it's one of demon realm planets?

There, I have record of their conversation, you should listen what General says.

Play it….

This is unbelievable, someone behind my noise is doing such things. Listen, I will bring Grand Kaioshin here, for this time, you have to wait.

Do you have idea where general is?

I don't know, but we will try to find it.

 **Part 1 ends.**

 **Part 2 begins.**

What brings you here Lord Makaioshin?

Listen, while you where doing nothing good in particular, I have lead to discovery that could lead us to the killer of your Kaioshin and two young Kaioshin students. I have you to travel with me, to my realm.

Grand Kaioshin it could be trap, don't fall for it.

Listen you foul, I have ordered Makaioshin apprentice to protect you for a whole weak, I could easily used your weakness and destroyed you.

Lord Makaioshin, bring me to your dimension now!

Say hello to this old fat foul, but be respectful he is Grand Kaioshin and he is very powerful.

It is honor to meet you sir.

What is this Emperor doing in your realm?

Listen old foul, I am very pissed of right now, we would try to find some secret unknown planet in his empire. I believe that if we find the planet, we will find out who gave orders to kill your slaves and the one who is doing such activity that is not permitted. Someone behind my back is converting humans into demons. I don't like it, I want to deal with this problem. Do you want to help us, or you will wait for another dead of Kaioshin?

Alright, explain everything to me.

Emperor Claus explains all details he currently knows.

Perhaps I know where this planet could be, Daisuke how can you not know?

You do know where my General is.

I have a theory, that the planet he is talking about is not from this universe demon realm. No it is this universe, but if Daisuke does not have link to that planet, it means some other Makaioshin from another universe is using that planet. I can try to open the gates, if we are near the capital planet.

You heard him Claus, bring us near your dam capital!

For about half an hour all 3 where traveling.

Daisuke, do you sense something?

I do old foul, I do sense that something is not right. I can try open the gates. Lord Makaioshin stretches his arms. He starts channeling his dark Ki. Now his aura is reddish black. After a minute they surroundings changes. It's now only one dark planet.

It must be it, we have to go.

Time to clear some things.

My Lady we have intruders here on this planet.

I already know, how interesting. Don't worry they won't be able to do any damage to me, even if they are all attack me at once. Soon, I will become this universe's absolute leader and the humans will bow down to me.

The solder smiles. I am waiting for such a great hour.

Bring me that foul General Dan. I wish to see him. I believe he will be useful to me or maybe not. Now leave.

The solder left the secret room and is now going into the secret jail where General Dan is held. Meanwhile.

He is not one of my General's! Hey you, who do you think you are?

I am General of your army of course. Unknown solder says smiling.

We have no patience here, what the hell is this planet? Who is your top commander?

Daisuke? The solder says in fear. Is that really you?

Daisuke raises his hand and Ki blasts the building. Tell where is your leader!

The demonic solder laughs. Leader, I am sure you know who is my leader. He is standing behind you.

Don't you dare to spread lies, I know this mortal is not your leader. Who of Makaioshins is betraying me?! I have not permitted this!

I heard your General soon will become one of us, Emperor Claus.

Where is he! Tell me, where is my General.

The solder tries to attack intruders, but ends up dead.

Quickly, I know where your General is held, no someone is transferring him to another place. Old foul, use your abilities.

The Grand Kaioshin uses white magic to enter the secret palace.

That direction – Daisuke points out to east direction of the palace.

The screaming sounds could be heard, they travel as fast as they can and they enter the room.

What a surprising visit from 3 very powerful man. Women's voice says. Daisuke the head leader of Makaioshins from U21, the same universe's Grand Kaioshin and the Emperor of the empire ruling 30 thousand time lines. I wonder why I am having such an honor.

It is Lady Makaioshin of universe 6!

I am, I am. By the way your general is now under my command.

General Dan, kill those fouls. She says disappearing.

/

 _Chapter 4 has ended. The mysterious shadow ruler of the empire is Lady Makioshin from universe 6. General Dan is now under her complete control, but will he have enough power to kill them? Spoilers: No. What would happen after this terrible discovery? Find out in Chapter 5 – The trail of Lady Makaioshin – oh dear Lady, why did you betrayed us?_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 - The trail of Lady Makaioshin – Oh dear Lady, why did you betrayed us?**

A day later. The Lord Makaioshin writes a letter to Supreme Lord of Makaioshins regarding the situation of another universes Makaioshin acting in U21. His letter was small and it said:

"I have important message to deliver for you Sir. I am, the Grand Kaioshin and the mortal witnessed this with our own eyes. Universe 6 Lady Makaioshin has brutally broken laws written by Makaioshin's and the Kaioshin's in various ways such as: Acting as Makaioshin in not her universe, converting humans to demons, directly interfering with a human empire as the shadow ruler, killed Kaioshin and two Kaioshin apprentices, ordered to kill Makaioshin of not her universe. Please give your answer back as soon as possible, I want to discuss the current situation with your Sir.

Lord Makaioshin Daisuke of Universe 21."

Master, did you finished writing the letter? Sabrina asks.

How do you know, I was writing the letter?

Master, it's clearly that you are writing something, I just guessed. Who is that letter for?

The man who was my master and previous Lord Makaioshin of this universe.

I thought your master is already dead.

No when I took my master's place, he was granted title of Supreme Lord of Makaioshins.

Supreme Lord?

Yes, my apprentice they are 22 universes and many time lines. Supreme Lord is considered most powerful and important Makaioshin if a low demon is level 0 then Makaioshin is 5, Lord Makaioshin like myself is level 6 and Supreme Lord of Makaioshins is level 7.

What's that letter for master? Do you want to meet your former master.

It's classified information as of now, only Lord Makioshins could write him letter.

He must be very powerful, is it possible to meet such important figure for me?

Why do you want to meet him? There is only 3 ways normal Makioshin could meet Supreme Lord. First, his own direct orders and invitation. Second, if a ruling Lord Makaioshin is about to leave his title the one who he considers worth taking his place are tested by Supreme Lord himself, I can't make this decision only by myself, I can only suggest. Third is most unpleasant, if ruling Makioshin has broke rules and is considered not worthy, all Makioshins of that Universe is invited for a trial.

Master there is a one thing I want to ask.

Go on.

I need to know if my training is finished and I can become Makaioshin already or there is more training to do?

Do you want me to grant you title of Makaioshin? There is important things going on, your training is complete, but situation does not allow me to grant you title of Makaioshin, please be patient. Remember what I told you about patience.

I will wait my master.

Meanwhile in distant planet.

Sir, there is letter for you from Lord Makaioshin of U21.

My former student, don't tell me this is about resignation.

We haven't looked what is written, here read for yourself.

After reading his formers students letter the Supreme Lord Makaioshin stood. I want you sent back letter to Daisuke and inform him that I want to see him now! Also prepare letters for all U6 Makioshins, but do not send them now.

Don't tell me sir.

Go! You are dismissed.

Another day the Lord Makioshin arrived.

Daisuke, you know this letter you have written is not a joke, can you prove what have you written?!

Master, you know I won't write this kind of letter to you unless it's truth. In my universe there is Empire ruling about 30 thousand time lines. Non of those time lines Kaioshin's or Makaioshin's words were attacked in fact some of the solders are hybrids of mid level demons and humans. One of them is even the son of former East Makai. I did not knew this until few weeks ago. About month ago West Kaioshin along two Kaioshin students where killed. The Grand Kaioshin informed me about this and the rumor that it was one of the Empire's solders who did this. Another rumor was that I gave orders as the shadow ruler of the Empire. To clear my name and to find out truth, I have confronted the leader of the Empire to get answers, however the confrontation lead to more questions. After confronting him, I knew he was not the one who gave orders and that perhaps someone is betraying him. I asked my minions to collect information about his generals and high officials that's when I have founded that one of his Minister's is actually son of East Makai who have died. At first I thought it was him, but I got visit from the leader of the Empire saying that he needs help finding his General. General was trapped in a demon world. I invited Grand Kaioshin since it was his minions who were killed. All of us 3 have headed to the secret planet. They where people transported and remade into the demons, there was solders who I believe in their appearance where mid level demon's and the General's. However non of them was known to the leader of the Empire. When Claus confronted one of the General's we heard the screaming and headed our direction towards. We came to the palace and big doors, we knew that it there will find the culprit. When we entered the room we where shocked with Grand Kaioshin it was Lady Makioshin of U6, she has disappeared and gave orders to her new controlled demon who was the General of Claus Empire. Claus have defeated him and we left the planet. This is all I have to say.

Deliver the letter to all Makioshins of universe six. Lady Makioshin of U6 is now under the trail.

Universe 6 planet of Makioshins.

My Lady the official of Supreme Lord has arrived.

What business he has to do with me?

You are invited by Supreme Lord himself.

This is a surprise, you can leave now. Tell him, I will arrive tomorrow.

Lady Makioshin this is not friendly invitation, all other Makioshin's must arrive to and now! You are under the trial for breaking rules of Makioshins.

What this is some kind of mistake? Our Lady would never break rules set by Supreme Lord.

I would watch my mouth if I was in your situation. Did you know your Lady gave orders to kill Lord Makioshin from U21 and that she is already caused chaos in that universe?

This can't be truth my Lady, you would never do this.

Lead us to the Supreme Lord planet, I must know why such things are said about me.

Master there is one thing I want to ask you.

What's on your mind Daisuke?

There is a young Makaioshin apprentice I and other Makioshins are training. She is very talented, more than I am. She already finished her training and asked me if she did, I told her that I have now more important things to do and I will give her title of Makioshin latter. She is quite patient, but I am not sure if I should give her title of Makioshin.

Remember how you did final test to become Makioshin years ago, maybe you should prepare something similar and see if she passes.

She already passed the test, I did not told her that it's that kind of test, she is a prodigy master, she finished her training in just a half a time I needed to pass. I have no doubts that when time comes she will replace me.

In scale of things how powerful she is?

She's about 5.6 in the scale of power.

Five point six! Makioshin apprentice? How strong is your strongest Makioshin?

Five point four, he does not knows that Sabrina is now second in power after me.

Does your apprentice herself knows this?

I did not told her.

Sir, Universe 6 Makioshins has arrived.

Beerus-Sama wake up it's important.

What do want Spirtus? I want to sleep.

Universe six Lady Makaioshin is now under a trial.

What did you said? Besides she's from my cousins universe.

Supreme Lord of Makioshins said it involves U21, so other God's of Destructions must be present.

This can't be that serious, what has she done?

It is serous, now get out of your bed.

Fine…

Care to explain things?

I don't know what are you talking about, l did not do any things you are charging me of Sir.

Oh really, perhaps I can show my memories, I am sure everyone her would recognize who I saw.

Daisuke, you know me, you know I won't do such things. I have nothing to hide, you must mistook me for someone else.

Liar! I could not believe you send someone to kill me!

Daisuke – behave yourself! There is only one way to be sure you did not mistook her for someone else. Show your memories to us now!

Sorry, my master. Daisuke reaches point of deep meditation and his own memories and projects them so everyone could see.

What a surprising visit from 3 very powerful man. Daisuke the head leader of Makaioshins from U21, the same universe's Grand Kaioshin and the Emperor of the empire ruling 30 thousand time lines. I wonder why I am having such an honor. Voice of a women from his memories.

It's Lady Makioshin a voice from his memories said.

I am, I am. By the way your general is now under my command.

General Dan, kill those fouls.

That's enough. Supreme Lord said when he saw Universe 6 Makaioshins trembling.

Why did you betrayed us Lady? You have betrayed us. One of them shouts in despair.

Silence! Daisuke and other Lords can leave for today. Daisuke be sure to brought your Makioshins including your apprentice.

Voices of other Lord of Makioshins could be heard.

Why does Supreme Lord wants Makioshin apprentice here?

Meanwhile in U21 Makaioshin planet.

Sabrina where is Lord Makioshin?

He told me he's visiting Supreme Lord.

I am actually back.

Master why did you have visited Supreme Lord?

Universe 6 Lady Makioshin is behind deaths of West Kaioshin and two Kaioshin students, she even send General Dan to kill me, Grand Kaioshin and Emperor Claus. Tomorrow we will head all to the Supreme Lord's planet, including you Sabrina.

Master, I don't want to be disrespectful for you, but Sabrina is just apprentice.

She is already finished her training, I will grant her title of Makioshin after this shit is finally over, it won't take to long. Besides, Supreme Lord himself told so.

I am so glad my Lord, it will me a great honor to see my master's master. I actually could not believe that another Makioshin would want you dead.

Sabrina could you leave us for a minute. Be sure to watch the Lake.

As you wish. She says disappearing.

I know Sabrina is talented, but she did really finished her training. I mean, in order to get Title of Makioshin she has to be at the scale of 5.

She is already passed that scale Gourin.

Than how powerful she is Sir?

She already passed Xerus, she is now five point six. She is second strongest after me.

This shocked Gourin. Five point six! She is only zero point four points away from being actual candidate to the Lady Title!

Quite. Strongest non Lord Makioshin is about five point eight, after I will grant her title of Makioshin she would be at six and would become strongest. I am sure my master knows this. Even if most at the six does not pass and after reaching six points is harder, but she is prodigy our species never seen. Now be sure to tell about situation with Universe 6 to others, but keep quite about Sabrina.

Next day in planet of Supreme Lord.

Daisuke tell us, how powerful your apprentice is? I mean she has to be least 5 points, to have title of Makaioshin.

Lord Beerus, she is already second most powerful non Lord, after I will grant her title of Makioshin she will reach 6 points.

Those words made Beerus crumble. He never heard that apprentice is at such high level, the strongest he ever heard had five point three before becoming Makioshin and he is now standing as the Lord Makioshin in front of him Daisuke.

Supreme Lord made his verdict, all of the guests may come in.

As of this moment, Universe 6 has no ruling Makioshin and their previous Lady is sentenced to death.

Master did you heard this, what would happen to them? I mean no ruling Makaioshin in that universe.

Keep quite Sabrina, we are not in my planet anymore.

As for another Makaioshins of U6, nothing is found against them. The East Makioshin, you are strongest I believe after your former lady.

I am sir.

I would train you for some years, you are now the temporary Lord Makioshin, but your title is not official yet.

I am honored that you consider me worth training.

Bring Lady Makioshin here.

The Supreme Lord's servants had brought the now former Lady Makioshin.

What a beautiful day today is. It reminds me when you passed the Makioshin test and I granted you title of Makioshin Felix and now Supreme Lord is going to train you so you can take my place. Is that not right my first apprentice?

The tears has come from the eyes of Makioshin, he never felt so betrayed ever before. His own Lady who is like mother for him had been doing such things behind his and his siblings backs.

You have lied to us my Lady. Why did you lied to us? You where like mother to all of us, but you betrayed us.

Felix, I always cared about you all, you don't know how happy I was when each of you has passed the tests to become Makioshin. Please lead the demon's with wisdom.

Shut up bitch, do you really think your sweet lies would infect us?

Lady Makioshin starts crying. It's true, it's true. It was not me, I did not betrayed any of you.

It's over, guards!

In few minutes the previous Lady Makioshin is no longer alive. With that event all Lord's of Makioshins and God's of Destructions has left the planet.

Sabrina, I the Lord Makioshin are granting you a title of Makaioshin, you are no longer apprentice.

/

 _Chapter 5 has ended, with Sabrina being promoted to Makioshins and Universe 6 Lady Makioshin being dead. What those events would lead us next, what about Empire, will things get better there. Find out in Chapter 6 – Falling Flowers Part 1._


	6. Chapter 6

****Chapter 6 – Falling Flowers Part 1.****

I heard that Lady Makioshin is no longer alive. Is it true?

It is, how your Empire does now?

I can't really tell, I am done with expansion politics. Only month has passed, I also heard that new Makioshin is born.

After Universe Six Makioshin was executed, I had granted my apprentice title of Makioshin. Even if things got calmer, I don't feel that calm right now.

But why? The main threat is no longer alive.

It is truth, but universe six Makioshins are in despair after learning their Lady was betraying them behind their backs, they could do stupid things. Of course, Supreme Lord has close eyes on them. Other problem is that planet, I tried to reach it to destroy, but it's no longer reachable.

Perhaps when Lady was executed, the planet got destroyed also, since it must been created by her.

I am generously hoping this is the case, I really do hope…

What Sabrina is doing?

She is near the lakes. Master, we want to know what power scale she is.

It does not matter. The flowers are falling. It's been a long time I seen this.

Master, why you don't tell them the truth?

What do you mean Gourin? What truth?

Sabrina is at level six, she is now second after me.

She is already at this level! This is insane.

It is not, let me watch those falling flowers.

As the Makioshins has left Daisuke sat down and watched falling flowers, he felt uneasy and distracted by the view, but he could not get his eyes aways from the sign. He drank his wine and decided that he needs to have some rest. He knew that falling flowers is a sign of approaching threat. He felt asleep. At that moment Sabrina was playing with demonic spirits in the lakes. Newly granted Makioshin proudly uses meditation to communicate with those spirits. She felt that her master felt asleep and noticed that flowers has fallen down, she needs more, she is hungry.

My Emperor, a guest has arrived,

It must be Lord Makiohin, let him in.

It is not Daisuke, it's a Makioshin, but a women one.

My master felt asleep, since the events with Kaioshins and rumours about someone rulling human empire besides you Emperor, he started to visit you more. Sabrina said with a soft voice,

I see, you are Makioshin, I never knew Makioshins need sleep,

We don't really need sleep like you humans, but once is a while we need. We mostly meditate, well this is what I do. I am here to see, how your Empire is after Lady Makioshin was executed.

Only a month has passed, but things with my empire got better, Are you the new Makioshin?

I see my master told about me.

Daisuke tolld that he granted you title of Makioshin, tell him that I will rule my Empire as I should want to.

Sabrina turned around, she new what she should do next. Visit planet of Kaioshins.

Makioshin has arrived sir. West Kaioshin said to Grand Kaioshin.

What Daisuke wants this time?

It is not Daisuke, it's Sabrina.

I heard that there are new born Kaioshins. Sabrina said with a soft voice.

It is true, what do you want from them?

I just wanted to visit them, considering that you lost your warriors, it must be good thing for you. What a tragedy that was, I never imagined that Universe 6 Lady Makioshin could do such a thing.

I heard your master granted you title of Makioshin, is it true?

He did, now I am Makioshin and not just apprentice. There is one thing I want to mention after I visit those children.

Follow me. South Kaioshin says.

Sabrina followed Kaioshin where little Kaioshins are still sleeping.

3 new born Kaioshins where sleeping, it has to pass a year for them to awake.

Can I thouch them? They look kinda cute.

Get your hands of them, we can't trust you Makioshin.

So sad, I was the one who Daisuke send me to protect your kind, you trust me, but you are afraid of your master, aren't you?

This is against the rule, I have to follow them.

I had always though Kaioshins are carefree beings, I suppose I was wrong.

You where, now let's get back. Said South Kaioshin.

After they have returned Dai Kaioshin asked what she wanted to tell.

So, you wanted to tell us something. Tell us now.

About some time ago, my master and other Makioshins saw falling flowers, I was at the dark lakes at that moment, after that my master went to sleep. Who knows what kind of message those flowers wanted to show. She told them.

Kaioshins looked at her like she is dumb or something. However, Dai Kaioshin looked woried. He knew that falling flowers in Makioshin planet indicates big crisis coming to both Kaioshins and Makioshins as the one of the leaders will die. There is another possibility that one of the Makioshins could become next rulling Makioshin of U6. He watched as Sabrina left.

Makioshin planet, Daisuke was still sleeping. Even if they don't need much sleep, when they go, they usualy sleep for 2 or even 3 days. He felt presence of female Makioshin know as Sabrina.

Wake up my master, you promised that after I was granted you will take me for a walk.

His eyes slowly opened. Did he really did that promise? Perhaps he forgot about this. Why don't you ask other Makioshin's?

Well they are meditating master, since you yourself don't interupt their meditation I did not wanted to, besides you where sleeping for 4 days.

Alright, I guess I have to keep my promise.

Lord Makioshin noticed that is a morning time, he always respected others meditation sessions, he slowly got out of his bed. Where do you want to go? He asks.

I wanted just to walk near the lakes, there was a lot's of flowers that has fallen down and I want to talk with you about universe 6.

Get me to that place, besides I want you to tell the story.

As they have started to walk, Daisuke started to tell a story.

Once in a ancient times there was a two brothers Kai and Makai, it was before civil war of shin race. Kai was mostly carefree and enjoyed helping others, both of them where quite talented.

Master, you have told the story. Makai was always consirned that mortal's should be not protected, but rather viewed with suspicion and their technology level more controled. Civil war broke out after Makai destroyed human planet. I know the story.

You do? I don't remember telling you this story..

For an hour they kept walking without saying word to each other until Sabrina broke the silence.

This is so sad that Universe 6 Lady Makioshin had to die, I heard that she was like mother to other Makioshins.

Yeah, she was like little sister to me. So what did you wanted to tell about Universe 6?

Oh my Lord, Chi chi chi chi. She laughts.

What's so funny for you?

When you broke out to the secret planet, I thought I was screwed, but all of you have fall for a simple trick. Now voice behind him said.

He turned back and saw Universe 6 Lady Makioshin. Than He turned back again and saw Sabrina.

Shapeshifting. Why did you betrayed me Sabrina? He tries to contact other Makioshins.

Don't worry my master, I had already taken care of them. Now one Sabrina tells him holding black energy ball. He tries to block, but Sabrina paralyzes him with her magic, as the ball reaches him she stretches her arms and says.

Now all of your powers belongs to me.

Energy ball started to melt body of Daisuke, he has fallen down.

Do you have last wish master? She asks with sarcasm.

I… I want to reborn as human one day. He tells slowly.

Reborn as a worm? Hahahahaha, I thought you want me to die or something like that, but you want to be reborn as a worm. By the way, Claus is already killed. She creates a sword and cuts him to pieces and blasts him off laughing.

Kill the Kaioshins, including new borns. She tells her servant.

Chaos has started in Universe 21 as Sabrina now Lady Makioshin of this universe taken complete control of human empire and transformed all solders to loyal demons. Kaioshins with the Kai's where brutally killed. Her army quickly have taken control of all timelines in Universe 21. She anounced being Goddess and the Queen of the Universe. However, non of the other universes knows what is happening in that universe.

 _Chapter 6 has ended. The real culprit has finally revealed herself. Dark period started in Universe 21, but noone outside knows. Next Chapter. All demon forces attack Universe 17._


End file.
